Poems for Ai Enma
by AltearazCreator
Summary: A number of poems from various PoVs directed towards or written about Ai Enma, the Hell Girl. I'll leave this open in case I find myself with more ideas for more poems.
1. PseudoSonnet

For Ai Enma

A/N: I have had to use the ruler to create the desired spacing here. Apologies for the inconvenience of these lines, but there is no other way

* * *

><p>Clad you are in the armour of yourself<p>

And though you've passed the veil of mortal woe,

Still your past life glowers down from its shelf,

As the wolf will hungrily eye the doe.

* * *

><p>Though thou seekest vengeance for the wronged,<p>

Sweeping away the wicked and perverse,

Still your feelings remain a forked prong,

For the innocents condemned, your tears are nursed.

* * *

><p>As you persist in eternal twilight,<p>

Years forever leaving you in their wake,

It is not they but you who will ne'er know heaven's light,

Hell Girl, spirit of blind vengeance we make.

* * *

><p>Sorrowful spirit, thou unfeeling child,<p>

Vindictive eidolon; your gaze so mild.


	2. Down, Freeverse

Down, A Poem for Ai Enma

_A/N: I apologise for the spacing in this. It hasn't worked to my liking due to the site's f-ed up formatting. I've tried to use the ruler to fix this.  
><em>

* * *

><p>A small wooden boat,<p>

A pale hand at the helm;

I see, Miss, you've not changed.

* * *

><p>The murky Styx runs below<p>

And I feel as though we've slowed.

The tiller moves all on its own

As you come to sit quite close.

* * *

><p>I fail at first to notice you,<p>

Occupied as I am, silent as you are.

Black hair on black silk,

The slight rustling drawing me alert.

* * *

><p>I ask you, "Has it been so long?"<p>

And you slowly nod your head.

Did I sense a hint of pity there?

In your eyes, amidst the red?

* * *

><p>"I suppose it has," I answer<p>

And receive again your silent stare.

The gate now towers above;

Oddly I feel no fear.

* * *

><p>It strikes me as odd you'd comfort me,<p>

But it only just struck me now,

That is what you are doing

The only way you know how.

* * *

><p>We reach the end,<p>

The ride has stopped,

You reach out to help me stand,

And you'll never know the comfort you've done

For this old man.

* * *

><p>I know your heart's not in this – Hell Girl don't you fear;<p>

I'll never tell a soul in Hell you shed a single tear.


	3. Contract

Contract

A/N: I decided I wanted to do a shorter form this time, so I went with sort of a Romanised tanka.

* * *

><p>A phantom wind blows,<p>

Twilight surrounds both of us,

We meet by the tree.

You hand me a man-shaped doll,

My grievance shall be avenged.


	4. Sonnet II

Sonnet II, untitled

* * *

><p>Though your words speak of terrors yet to come,<p>

I cannot but feel that hell is worth all

The pain of my life being struck dumb

As to the deepest Tartarus they fall.

I pull the thread, and I strike them down hard,

My vengeance seething from my very deed.

Away you go, to him so very far

To avenge one in his hour of need.

But is it worth the loss you told me of?

Eternal pain and writhing in hellfire

To never know the taste of heaven's love?

For a time I regret this choice most dire

And console myself only with the thought

I'll see you again when Fate cuts my knot.


	5. Playing with Dolls

Playing with Dolls

_A/N: I took a bit of a different direction with this one. Vodka will do that. I'm curious as to how it will be received. It's a free-verse, but it felt a little... I don't know, different than the rest. Let me know what you think._

* * *

><p>By these means does the evil of men take shape,<p>

A written word and a fateful rendezvous with

The angel of vengeance.

What curious drives,

What unrelenting vanity,

That men can access the very powers of Hell

For their own means.

When did Pluto's hubris exceed his ambition,

That he would make himself so available?

Or was that you,

The agent of Hell's will, who chose

Your profession, the assassin of souls?

If not, I pity you.

I wish now I had not called, that I could not take the doll,

And I realise how cruel,

After all, it is to take a girl's doll.


	6. Atonement

Atonement – Freeverse

_A/N: I've had this idea for some time. It originally came about when I was thinking about some of my original work and how someone who had power would perceive their own personal Hell. This one's about humiliation, how different people think differently of punishment and the apparent invulnerability of anyone to escape Hell Girl's mandate. To me, at least. See what you get out of it._

* * *

><p>My punishment<p>

Is not to burn in anguish;

Is not to bear a weight;

Is not to watch the suffering of those I love.

All my life I have known

My power is my identity.

Never second, never scorned

Without retribution and

The ferocity of my bestial wrath.

My very word

The law of millions.

Hell lies within;

My greatest fears were realised.

The Spider thought up a better Hell for me

Than burning flames,

Sadistic fiends and furies,

Playing upon my hate for they

Who should reside beneath me.

That is how this came to be:

I now follow Enma Ai,

The one who defeated me.


End file.
